It Was 1 AM
by CatfishLand
Summary: When Eren hears Mikasa talking about him in her sleep, what will he do? DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE 18 OR OLDER. RATED M FOR LEMON. LOTS OF IT (I even added some lemon extract in there for added flavor). MikasaxEren oneshot lemon. *NOW WITH A SECOND CHAPTER!*
1. It Was 1 AM

It was 1 AM. Mikasa was asleep. Eren was up, though, eating Honey Smacks and reading. He glanced over at Mikasa, who was sleeping peacefully. He looked down at his book and started thinking. He never really understood his adopted sister. She never was very playful- she was always serious. Whenever he was off playing with Levi when he was little, Mikasa was always studying. Eren got up and walked over to her. He kneeled down beside the bed.

"Hey, Mikasa." Eren whispered, trying to wake her up.

"Mikasa!" Eren whispered loudly. Mikasa wasn't waking up. Suddenly, Eren heard Mikasa moan a little. Eren giggled to himself- she was dreaming- something Eren thought Mikasa never did.

"Unh... Eren, stop it..." Mikasa murmured, deep in her dreams. Eren got closer so he could hear more of what she was dreaming about.

"Oh, yeah, Eren. Just like that..." Mikasa muttered. Eren blushed. He needed more evidence to prove what his theory, though.

"Oh, god yes... Do it like that... ~ahh!" Mikasa said, louder. Eren was shocked. He couldn't believe what was going on in Mikasa's mind. He grabbed her arm, but she still didn't wake up.

"Oh, Eren, fill me. Fill me with your seed!" Mikasa murmured, still asleep. Eren slapped her across the face, finally making her wake up.

"What the hell was that?" Mikasa jolted awake.

"It was me. I slapped you 'cause you were saying stuff about me in your dreams." Eren told her. Mikasa turned away.

"Did...I, uh... say anything in my, uh... sleep?" Mikasa asked him.

"Yeah. It was...uh... I didn't know you thought about me that way." Eren said. Mikasa looked away. This was the most embarrassing thing she'd ever experienced.

"Don't feel bad, Mikasa. It's alright. We're cool." Eren said, trying to calm her down.

"Are we, Eren? Are we?" Mikasa said, going back to bed.

"Mikasa! Wait!" Eren said. Mikasa paused.

"I... I like you, too." Eren told her.

"Yeah, right." Mikasa said, resuming to get under the warmth of her bed sheets.

"No, seriously. I always liked you, but you never hung out with me. I thought you hated me, actually." Eren said.

"I was... Too scared to ask you. I never fit in, so I figured that I would never get a shot at you. You were the most popular kid in school." Mikasa said. Eren felt bad for her. She got out of her bed and walked over to him.

"Eren, what I was dreaming about... I know what you're going to say. It'll never happen. And that's okay, though, because I'll die a virgin. I know I will." Mikasa told him.

"Mikasa, don't say that!" Eren said. He grabbed her shoulders. She pulled away from him.

"Stop it, Mikasa." Eren said.

"No. It's alright. I'll just go back to sleep." Mikasa told him. Eren climbed on Mikasa's bed and pulled her to him.

"Mikasa. Please stop. You're always doubting yourself and putting yourself down. You need to stop it. You even cut your wrists that one time and you had to go to the hospital because you bled out. It doesn't matter if one little thing goes wrong in your life. You just gotta have hope." Eren told her. He put his hands behind her head and kissed her. She didn't know what to do, so she let him do everything. She could feel his tongue exploring the walls of her mouth. She felt a weird sensation coming from her groin area. She pulled away, again, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues.

"Eren... What are you doing?" Mikasa said.

"Mikasa... Don't you understand? You like me. I like you. What's going to happen in the next few minutes is going to connect us forever. Mikasa stared into his eyes. She could still see the little boy that used to run around outside and explore the forests.

"Do dreams... Really come true?" Mikasa asked Eren.

"Right now, they do." Eren told her. Even though she was older than him, he could still see the little girl who used to stay up all night studying. They were in college, now- the time went by so quickly.

Eren laid down on the bed, and she got on top of him. Mikasa looked nervous.

"It's alright- we'll take it slow. I know this is new for you." Eren told her. Mikasa sensed a very warm feeling coming from her brother.

"You're unlike anyone that I've ever met... I feel a sense of kindness from you." Mikasa said.

"It's because I love you, Mikasa." Eren told her. She looked around and then kissed him again. She ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned a little. She wasn't the most attractive woman, but she sure knew how to turn a guy on. He took off her shirt and her bra. He grabbed her small breasts. She moaned as he rolled his fingers around her nipples. He pulled her close, and she took off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He kissed all the way down to her chest, and then started kissing her breasts. He twirled his tongue around her nipples, making her moan louder. Seeking a way to pleasure him, she unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans. She saw a big tent in his boxers. She pulled them down, revealing his large phallus. He took off her leggings and her underwear and saw her soaking wet vagina. She spun around so her pussy was right on top of Eren's face. She grabbed his penis and started put her mouth around it. Eren moaned. He began licking her pussy. He stuck his fingers inside while his other fingers began playing with her clitoris. She shuddered with pleasure as Eren made her moan louder and louder. He stuck his fingers farther inside her until he found her g-spot, making her squirt directly into his mouth.

"E-Eren. I just c-can't take it anym-more. I n-need you inside of me." Mikasa told him, still recovering after her first orgasm. She turned around so she was facing him, and he positioned his penis at her pussy. He slowly stuck it inside, trying not to make it too intense even though his dick wanted it faster. He thrusted inside her while he kissed her at a slow pace. She winced as she tried to hold back her moans.

"It's alright, Mikasa. You're so tense. Relax." Eren said, softly. Mikasa nodded and released what had been kept inside her for so long. She moaned extremely loud as his cock pumped in and out of her. Thoughts of her childhood ran through her head.

"We aren't separate people anymore, Mikasa. We're one person, now." Eren told her, looking down at where their parts where conjoined.

"I love you, Eren." Mikasa told him.

"I love you too, Mikasa. Eren told her, softly. Mikasa loved the way he was talking. It was so... calm. It made her feel a lot less nervous.

Meanwhile, down the hall...

"Honey, what's that noise? Can you go see what it is?" Eren and Mikasa's mom asked their dad, sleepily.

"Alright." Their dad said, getting out of the bed. He ambled over to Eren & Mikasa's bedroom. He heard a soft moaning noise, and the peaceful sound of skin-on-skin. He awkwardly looked through the keyhole to see something that affected him greatly. Mikasa and Eren... were having sex. He quietly tiptoed back to his bedroom and got back in bed.

"What was the noise?" Eren and Mikasa's mom said.

"Oh, nothing." Their dad said.

Meanwhile, in Mikasa & Eren's Bedroom...

"Eren... I want all of your cum inside me. I don't care about children. All I care about is you." Mikasa pleaded.

"That's what I was planning on doing." Eren replied, sensually. He grabbed her breasts as he hit his climax. Hot sperm shot into Mikasa's vagina and dribbled down the sides of his big penis. Mikasa moaned, loving the feeling of the warmth in her pussy. He pulled out, and he put his boxers and jeans back on. She put all her clothes on and he laid down on the bed. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his bare shoulder, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"So all this- this is what love feels like." Mikasa whispered.

"Pretty much." Eren chuckled. After a while she fell asleep, but he didn't. He just looked down at Mikasa and watched her sleep. After a while though, his body overtook his brain and he fell asleep, too. It was now 3 AM, and now there was an empty bowl of Honey Smacks sitting on top of a book on the floor. On one of the two beds in the room were a brother and a sister, hands interlocked. Interlocked forever.


	2. It Was 10 AM

Eren yawned and glanced at the clock. It was 10 in the morning. He looked down to see Mikasa, who was snuggled up to him. Looking at Mikasa jogged his memory about what happened that night. He lightly shook Mikasa.

"Mikasa! Wake up!" Eren said. Mikasa looked up at him.

"Why am I laying on you?" Mikasa asked him, wearily.

"Don't you remember? What happened last night?" Eren asked her.

"Oh, yeah. That was great." Mikasa smiled.

"Well, anyways, I heard dad calling us for breakfast, so we might as well put on our clothes and go downstairs." Eren told her. He gently grabbed her hand.

"I wonder if they heard us last night." Mikasa told him.

"I don't think so. We weren't that loud, right?" Eren asked her.

"I don't know. I mean, we might've been loud, but I don't remember." Mikasa said, rubbing her forehead. They got their clothes on and headed downstairs.

"Now, we have to act like we aren't together, okay?" Mikasa told Eren.

"Why are we hiding it from them?" Eren asked her.

"One word. Incest." Mikasa told him.

"But you were adopted!" Eren said.

"I know, but knowing your crazy mom, we shouldn't tell them until we're ready." Mikasa said. Eren nodded and they went to the dining room table.

"Uh... Good morning, Eren and Mikasa." Eren's dad said.

"Why are you acting weird?" Eren asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing." Eren's dad said.

"No it's not. Tell me why you're being weird." Eren said, sternly.

"Eren and Mikasa, come with me." Eren's dad said. Mikasa and Eren followed. They headed upstairs and they went into Eren and Mikasa's bedroom. Eren and Mikasa sat on Mikasa's bed, trying to hide the stain that was there from when Eren ejaculated the night before.

"I know what happened last night." Their dad said. Mikasa turned away.

"I'm sorry, dad." Eren said.

"You're lucky I found out and not your mother. You know how she gets." Their dad said. Mikasa was still turned away, looking out the window. Eren and his dad got up and started heading downstairs.

"Mikasa, come on. It's breakfast time." Eren's dad said.

"Just leave me alone for a while." Mikasa said. An hour later, Eren knocked on the door of their bedroom.

"Knock, knock." Eren said from behind the door.

"Come in, Eren." Mikasa said. She was laying on her bed. Eren laid down next to her.

"I don't know if I can do this, Eren." Mikasa said.

"What do you mean? I...I really love you, Mikasa." Eren said, trying to hold back tears.

"It's just...so taboo to love your sibling." Mikasa said.

"But... You're adopted." Eren told her.

"I know, but still..." Mikasa said.

"Come on, Mikasa. You can't do this. We... we had a miraculous experience last night- something I'll remember for the rest of my life." Eren said.

"I know, and so did I. It... It changed the way I thought about people." Mikasa said.

"I used to dislike everyone. I got teased in school, and the only comfort I found was in animals. Remember, I always used to watch the deer in the tree fort while I did my homework." Mikasa told him.

"Yeah, I remember." Eren said.

"Well, now that I know that there is a person out there who really and truly loves me for who I am, it's hard. I'm so not used to this, Eren." Mikasa said.

"Please, Mikasa. Don't give up on us." Eren said. Mikasa thought about the experience she had the night before.

"We can't tell anyone, okay?" Mikasa told him.

"Sure." Eren said, smugly. He leaned over and kissed her.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

"Hi, Mikasa!" Sasha said.

"Oh, hi!" Mikasa replied. They were at the mall.

"Well, Ymir and I were thinking about holding a girl's night at the bar on Friday. Are you available? Christa, Annie, and Petra are going to be there." Sasha said.

"Sure! Just let me ask Eren." Mikasa said, grabbing her phone out of the back pocket of her skinny jeans.

"Why do you need to ask Eren?" Sasha asked, confusedly. Mikasa's face turned red.

"You're not... No, it can't be... Are you really...?" Sasha asked, shocked at what she believed was happening. Mikasa turned away.

"Mikasa, are you dating Eren?" Sasha asked her. Mikasa didn't reply. Sasha spun Mikasa around.

"It's okay. Your secret is safe with me." Sasha said. Mikasa vaguely smiled.

MEANWHILE, AT THE BAR...

"Can I get a Long Island-" Jean asked the bartender. Levi interrupted him, though.

"HOLD UP. I NEED TO DISINFECT THIS COUNTER." Levi said.

"You're such a dork." Eren told him. Eren, Levi, Jean, and Connie were out getting a drink.

"Well, Jean and I thought about organizing a guy's night on Friday. Can you be there? It'll be here at 8. All of us are going to be here, including Armin. Sorry he couldn't be here; he had to do something with Annie. " Connie asked Eren.

"Sure! Just let me ask Mikasa." Eren said.

"Why do you need to ask Mikasa?" Jean asked Eren. Eren's face turned red.

""You're not... No, it can't be... Are you really...?" Levi asked Eren. Eren turned away.

"Eren, are you dating Mikasa?" Connie asked him.

"Uh... Yeah..." Eren said. They started cheering.

"Why are you cheering?" Eren asked.

"Well, we all knew that you two would end up together somehow, so, yeah." Connie said. Eren sighed with relief.

"Make that two Long Island Iced Teas, please." Eren told the bartender.

"That was a relief to get that off my back." He said, rubbing his forehead.

2 HRS LATER

When Mikasa got home, Eren was upstairs reading.

"Eren, I have to tell you something." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa, I have to tell you something, too." Eren told her.

"Sasha found out that I'm dating you." Mikasa said, slapping her forehead.

"Connie found out that I'm dating you." Eren said, slapping his forehead. Mikasa looked at him, blankly.

"So now, everyone knows." Eren said.

"You know what? I thought about it, and I'm okay. I'm okay with people knowing about us. My reputation doesn't matter anymore- all that matters is that I'm in love with you, Eren." Mikasa said.

"Preach, Mikasa! Preach, girl!" Sasha yelled. Mikasa realized that she forgot to end the call with Sasha.

"Bye, Sasha." Mikasa said, ending the call. Mikasa grabbed Eren by the collar and kissed him. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she did the same to him. Mikasa felt that same feeling come from her groin area again. She pulled away.

"Do you know... If there's ever gonna be a night like last night?" Mikasa asked him.

"No, not really. But I'm pretty sure there will be." Eren told her, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you, Eren." Mikasa said.

"I love you, too, Mikasa." Eren told her.


End file.
